


Flight Test

by Pieceofship



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Gem Egg Hell, Gemlings, gemling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5166137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pieceofship/pseuds/Pieceofship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jasper doesn't approve of Homeworld's methods of testing her daughter's levitating abilities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flight Test

All gems had powers, shapeshifting, bubbling, and of course being able to summon a weapon from their gem. But some had skills and abilities that others didn't have, that ranged from elemental powers, dipping into the future, invisibility, and in this case levitation.

The skills a gem could inherited was completely random, Homeworld was still attempting to unlock the mystery about it. To see if the powers a gem possessed had to do with genetics, Homeworld attempted to study this. Seeing how quartzes like Jasper were grown, research like that was impossible to do seeing how she was made and not born. But for gemlings Homeworld thought it would be easier to study, and that's how Jasper and her daughter Josephine came into this. Recent research showed that gemlings often gained their unique powers at roughly around six months old, and Josephine was no exception. 

It started when Jasper awoken to find her daughter not in her bed, but rather levitating above her crib. After an hour of coaxing Josephine finally stopped flying in the air and went back into Jasper's arms. She reported this to the researchers on Homeworld, only problem is lJosephine only levitated that one time. Homeworld needed to see her fly again in order to gain proper information for their studies.

"Are you sure you saw her fly?" asked Jade, a tall slender green gem with her hair tied into a bun. 

"Yes, I'm sure." Jasper said, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes as she watched the researcher handle Josephine, something she wasn't too keen on. Maybe it was just her 'mommy mode', but she wanted no one to touch her daughter other then her. 

"And she hasn't done it again since, correct?"

"For the fifth time, yes." Jasper huffed.

Watching Josephine squirm uncomfortably was more then enough to give Jasper the urge to snatch her baby back into her safe arms. But of course that would be impolite and rude... and the last thing she wanted to do was cause a scene. 

"Well... theirs only one way to find out if what you say is true or not." she stated. 

"Which is...?" Jasper raised an eye brow.

"See if her powers activate when in dire situations, such as falling from the air." 

And with that being said Jade tossed Josephine over her shoulder and high into the air.

"JOSEPHINE!" Jasper cried in horror, and immediately shoved Jade out of the way and dived headfirst with her hands cupped, ready to catch her daughter. 

But nothing, no impact, no sobbing, injured, or shattered gemling. A small cooing sound caused both Jade and Jasper to look up, there was Josephine who had her thumb in her mouth, idly sucking away without a care in the galaxy.

"What do you know, she can levitate." Jade mused.

Jasper quickly got to her feet, thankfully Josephine was only hovering a good inch or two above her mother. She quickly scooped Josephine from the air and into her arms, holding her daughter close to her chest. Her yellow eyes glared daggers at Jade, while she held her daughter in one hand she grabbed Jade by the collar of her uniform with the other.

“Don’t you ever do that again!” Jasper hissed in anger, outraged that someone would dare to try to harm her daughter just for petty research. And with that being said she dropped Jade and left the research area, Josephine idly laughed as she grabbed one of Jasper's fingers to play with. 

That day Jasper made it pretty clear that messing with her or her daughter was most unwise.


End file.
